Streaming technology has advanced to the point of supporting live over the top streaming. Live events can now be viewed from adaptive bitrate streams generated by live encoding servers. Often, live encoding servers utilize the MPEG-DASH format (i.e., Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP). MPEG-DASH (ISO/IEC 23009-1) is a standard for streaming multimedia content over the internet. MPEG-DASH was developed by the Moving Picture Expert Group (MPEG). MPEG has been responsible for developing previous multimedia standards, including MPEG-2, MPEG-4, MPEG-7, MPEG-21 and others. MPEG-DASH, is an adaptive bitrate streaming technique that enables high quality streaming of media content over the Internet delivered from conventional HTTP web servers. Typically, MPEG-DASH uses sequences of small files that each contain a segment of video that are retrieved via Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), each segment containing a short interval of playback time of a presentation. Presentations can be can live events and/or have specified durations. The adaptive bitrate streams can be made available at a variety of different bit rates, such as 300 kb/s, 500 kb/s, and 3 MB/s. Live encoding and/or transcoding of source streams into multiple adaptive bitrate streams can require substantial computing resources and live encoding hardware is fairly expensive.